RPN News and Current Affairs
RPN News and Public Affairs (formerly KBS News Department, News9 and 9News and Public Affairs/9News and also known as RPN News) is the news and public affairs programming division of the Philippine media sequestered conglomerate Radio Philippines Network under Nine Media Corporation in the Philippines. It produces our news and public affairs content for RPN, CNN Philippines, Radyo Ronda and internationally through RPN USA. RPN News and Public Affairs is currently headed by Marigold Haber-Dunca and is headquartered at RPN News Department and RPN 9, Ground Floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines while RPN regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in newsgathering for the whole network. History The RPN News division traces its origin from the Kanlaon Broadcasting System, established by Roberto Benedicto in 1967. Programming of its radio station, DZBI depended on mostly news reports. The station covered the eruption of Mt. Hibok-Hibok in 1951 and the election and death of the Former President Ramon Magsaysay, and the Marcos Crony Martial laws on September 21, 1972. KBS Channel 9 established in 1969, it was in the 1970s that RPN became one of the most-watched television news source in the country. In 1983, Channel 9 was the first to break the news of Ninoy Aquino's death and later would be the only television station to broadcast his funeral. The channel also became the first station to broadcast the Ramos-Enrile break-away that led to the People Power Revolution (otherwise known as EDSA Revolution). After the 1986 EDSA People Power Revolution, the stock and assets of RPN, IBC and BBC-2 (Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation) were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). In 1970, RPN became the first TV network to be fully reporting the news in English language with the evening newscast NewsWatch anchored by Dennis Cabalfin. Our flagship late-night newscast, NewsWatch: Prime Cast, won the 1999 Asian Television Awards and 2002 New York Festival awards for Best Newscast. RPN News became a pioneer in local television news in many ways. RPN was one of the pioneers of broadcast journalism. Harry Gasser was one of the first male anchors when he first presented NewsWatch, one of the most-watched news programs in the 1970s and Bong Lapira was the first anchor news in English for NewsWatch and Harry Gasser, Cathy Santillan and later, Eric Eloriaga was the first late-night co-anchor for NewsWatch. RPN was the first to broadcast the hourly news, the first program was RPN NewsBreak, later replaced by NewsWatch Update in 2008 and the first station to use a ticker for breaking news, world, national, regional and local news events. RPN News was also the first to use Electronic News Gathering Vans in the country in 1995. In 2004, it regularly began to use Satellite News Gathering facilities to reach more remote areas. It also covered major events in the country such as the World Youth Day 1995, 2000 Today and 2003 World Meeting of Families. 'Accolades' On December 9, 2003 the Philippine House of Representatives’ 12th Congress commended RPN News and Public Affairs through Resolution 787House Resolution 787, Philippine House of Representative 12th Congress |accessdate=2003-12-09 |work= |date=December 9, 2003 authored by Rep. Rodolfo Plaza for its efforts in uplifting the standards of the Philippine broadcast industry by receiving the first Peabody Award gold medal for television news awarded to an Asian country in 1999.Peabody Awards|accessdate=2003 |work= |year=1999 In November 2013, San Miguel Corporation President and COO Ramon S. Ang personally acquire a majority stake in Solar Television Network as well as its stake on RPN.MVP-Ang rivalry set to spill over into television with San Miguel acquisition of Solar stake|date= November 9, 2013|accessdate= August 18, 2014 Meanwhile, on August 20, 2014, Solar Entertainment Corporation chief Wilson Tieng announced that he ceded his entire share on Solar TV Network, Inc., including its 34% majority share on RPN, to Antonio Cabangon-Chua, owner of business newspaper BusinessMirror and ABC.EXCLUSIVE | BusinessMirror owner acquires majority stake in RPN9 retrieved August 20, 2014Cabangon-Chua acquires RPN-9 retrieved August 21, 2014 To reflect the change of ownership, and upon announcement of the rebranding of RPN into 9TV Network by August 23, RPN News will also rebrand into 9News, retaining its news and public affairs programming as 9TV resuled in our primetime and entertainment programming, and expands our weekend programming.RPN turns into 9TV retrieved August 13, 2014RPN News to be renamed News9? (Media Newser Philippines) retrieved August 18, 2014Is RPN-9 Destined to Return? retrieved August 18, 2014 9News regained a major overhaul as parent Nine Media Corporation signed a 5-year brand licensing agreement with Turner Broadcasting System to share resources with CNN to integrate the latter's content and 9News's reporting as CNN Philippines that launched on March 16, 2015. In January 18, 2016, 9News reverted into RPN News in order to a current brand. Divisions The division is currently headed by long-time journalist and RPN News and Public Affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca. It is further subdivided into different subgroups: *'RPN News', headed by news head Marigold Haber-Dunca set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and the RPN News center at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines while utilise a ticker during news broadcasts together with international channel partners: Fox News Channel, BBC World News and CNBC Asia. *'Regional Group News and Public Affairs', headed by television journalist Edith del Rosario. The division also operates a news website 9News.ph in partnership with The Philippine Star and The Manila Times and the AM radio station (DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422). Programs 'Current programs on RPN Network' News * Arangkada Balita *''NewsWatch'' **''NewsWatch sa Tanghali'' **''NewsWatch sa Umaga'' **''NewsWatch Update'' **''NewsWatch Weekend'' *''RadyoBisyon'' (live simulcast through PTV, IBC News Network and Radyo ng Bayan) Public affairs *''Dee's Day'' *''Biyaheng Langit'' *''Tell The People'' Public service *''Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo!'' *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' *''Rescue 911'' Current programs on CNN Philippines News *''CNN Philippines Network News '' **''CNN Philippines Network News Weekend'' *''CNN Philippines Newsroom'' **''CNN Philippines Newsroom Ngayon'' *''CNN Philippines New Day'' *''CNN Philippines Updates'' *''CNN Philippines Balitaan'' *''CNN Philippines Cebuano News'' *''CNN Philippines Kapampangan News'' *''CNN Philippines Sports Desk'' Public affairs *''Leading Women'' (produced by Go Motion Productions) *''Medtalk'' *''News.PH'' *''Profiles'' *''Story of the Filipino'' *''The Boardroom'' *''The Source'' Public service *''CNN Philippines Traffic Center'' *''The Service Road'' 'Current programs on RPN Regional Network' 'Luzon' *''Arangkada Balita Amianan'' (RPN-12 Baguio) 'Visayas' *''Arangkada Balita Negros'' (RPN-8 Bacolod) *''Arangkada Balita Bisaya'' (RPN-9 Cebu) 'Mindanao' *''Arangkada Balita Chavacano'' (RPN-5 Zamboanga) *''Arangkada Balita Northern Mindanao'' (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) *''Arangkada Balita Davaoeno'' (RPN-9 Davao) 'Defunct' :Future information Previously air shows Personalities 'Newscasters' RPN * Aljo Bendijo of DZRB Radyo ng Bayan (RadyoBisyon) *Czarinah Lusuegro (RadyoBisyon) * Michael Fajatin (NewsWatch sa Umaga) * Melo del Prado (NewsWatch sa Tanghali, Rescue 911) * Angelique Lazo (Arangkada Balita) * Erik Espina (NewsWatch) * Cristina Peczon (NewsWatch) * Francisco Colayco (NewsWatch) * Ralf Rivas (NewsWatch Update) * Buddy Lopa (NewsWatch Weekend)'' * Roma Agsalud (NewsWatch Weekend)'' CNN Philippines * Pia Hontiveros (CNN Philippines Network News, News.PH) * Pinky Webb (CNN Philippines Balitaan, The Source) * Amelyn Veloso (CNN Philippines Newsroom (8:00AM)) * Ruth Cabal (CNN Philippines Newsroom Ngayon) * Claire Celdran (CNN Philippines Global Newsroom (3:00PM), CNN Philippines Updates) * Mitzi Borromeo (CNN Philippines Newsroom (9:00PM)) * Claudine Trillo (CNN Philippines New Day) * Atty. Karen Jimeno (CNN Philippines New Day) * Andrei Felix (CNN Philippines New Day, CNN Philippines Sports Desk (11:00AM)) * Jun Tariman (CNN Philippines Cebuano News) * Nicolette Henson-Hizon (CNN Philippines Kapampangan News) * Mico Halili (CNN Philippines Sports Desk (7:00PM and 11:00PM)) * Mai Rodriguez (CNN Philippines Network News Weekend) 'Public Affairs personalities' RPN *Marigold Haber-Dunca (Tell the People) *Deedee Siytangco (Dee's Day) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) *Ramon Tulfo (Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo) CNN Philippines *Anthony Pangilinan (The Boardroom) *Dr. Freddie Gomez (MedTalk) 'Correspondents' RPN *Roma Agsalud (Correspondent) *Ralf Rivas (Correspondent) *Michael Fajatin (Senate correspondent) *Stephanie Ongkiko (Correspondent) *Eman Paz (Crime Correspondent) *Nalla Aguas (General Correspondent) *Paolo Capino (General Assignment) *Grace Asuncion (Senior Correspondent) *Jeffrey Zaide (Crime Correspondent) *Miko Mallonga (Senior Correspondent) *JC Tejano (Correspondent) *Evangeline Evangelista (DOJ/SC Correspondent) *Krenn Jolongbayan (StarWatch correspondent) *Kiko Dagohoy (Justice Correspondent) *Richard del Rosario (Sports correspondent) CNN Philippines *Joyce Ilas *Ruth Cabal *Jaypee Bugayon *Ina Andolong *Nevi Calma 'Regional Corespondents' *JM Agreda (RPN-12 Baguio) *Malou Laxamana-Pascual (RPN-12 Baguio, RPN DZBS Radyo Budyong Baguio) *Jonathan Llanes (RPN-12 Baguio) *Justin Dizon - [[Pampanga-based journalist (CNN Philippines) *Sunshine Lacson (RPN-8 Bacolod) *Guillermo Tejeda III (RPN-8 Bacolod) *Jun Tariman (RPN-9 Cebu) *Dale Israel - Cebu City-based journalist (RPN-9 Cebu, CNN Philippines) *Rudy Diez (RPN-9 Cebu) *Beersheeba Villa (RPN-9 Cebu) *Armando Puno (RPN-5 Zamboanga) *Liza Jocson - Zamboanga City-based journalist (RPN-5 Zamboanga, CNN Philippines) *Mon Follosco (RPN-5 Zamboanga, RPN DXXX Radyo Budyong Zamboanga) *Jonas Bustamante (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) *Jinky Bargio (RPN-9 Davao) *Ben Tesiorna - Davao City-based journalist (RPN-9 Davao, CNN Philippines) *Erwin Cabilbigan - Cotabato City-based journalist (CNN Philippines) References See also *Radio Philippines Network *Nine Media Corporation *Solar News Channel *9TV *CNN Philippines *List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network *List of programs broadcast by CNN Philippines External links *9News Official Website *DZKB Radyo Ronda Official Webaite *9News on Facebook *RPNNews on Twitter Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:9News Category:Philippine news series